


A Teacher for Elsa

by Lupin_K



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Magic, Royalty, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupin_K/pseuds/Lupin_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Elsa's parents send for a magic teacher instead of teaching her to hide herself and her feelings. I just saw the movie for the first time today, and while I liked it and I understand why they taught her to hide her powers. I'm just playing out this scenario that popped into my head at the beginning of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Teacher for Elsa

**Author's Note:**

> After the accident between Elsa and her sister Anna, the king and queen of Arendelle send off for a tutor for Elsa to learn to control her magic, and not harm anyone again. Though they send messengers to every ally of their kingdom, searching for anyone and everyone with any expertise of magic, help comes from an unexpected and almost unwelcome source: The Western Empire.

Almost two years after Anna's accident, when the kingdom of Arendelle has all but forgotten the face of it's princess, there's comes a knock at the door. The darkened interior of the castle is slowly brightened by the opening doors, casting a long shadow ahead of the young man who snaps his fingers and chuckles as the nearby candles and torches alight. His red coat, open despite the winter cold, almost covers the orange sash wrapped around his waist. His sword, tucked into the sash, is largely decorative. It's barely more than a mark of his station, but is still comprised of deadly thin steel, and encrusted with jewels. The boots covering his feet are black, and stained with travel like the light brown pack on his back. He wears no gloves, and his fingers are deft and light as they move through his coal colored hair, pushing strands back out of his bright eyes which roam around the entrance room of the castle. his face and frame are lithe, covered in lean muscle, giving his countenance the general impression of a hunting cat. Slowly, nervously, a manservant approaches him.

"E-excuse me sir...but who may I ask has come to visit the royal castle?" The young man almost seems not to notice, his eyes stay up, watching the pictures on the walls. Moments pass, and the manservant almost repeats his question when the man speaks.

"I am Duncan Albright, Prince of the Western Empire. I have come to inquire about your teaching position."

The man servant begins wringing his hands behind his back, slightly stuttering in his response.

"I...I-I beg your pardon my liege, but I do not believe I understand what you mean. The nearest schoolhouse is a mile down the main road, back in the direction you came."

The prince turns and finally looks at the manservant. He doesn't seem angry, or upset. If anything he regards the servant as a curiosity, some amusing thing to study as a way to pass the hours until some more important engagement. Duncan opens his mouth to speak, but before he can utter a word is cut off by a woman's voice ringing from the top of the stairs.

"Thank you Charles, that will be enough, I will see to our guest." It is the queen. She is regal, and elegant, in a simple dress as she descends the stairs and the manservant bows himself away. "To what may we owe the pleasure of a visit from the Western Empire?" The queen asks, extending her hand.

In perfect courtesy, Prince Duncan bows over her hand. Not to kiss, that would be informal and inappropriate between a young man and a married queen. Instead he does the courteous thing, and notices the perfume on her wrist.

"Lavender, that's a lovely scent." He remarks.

"Thank you." The queen replies, smiling. Her smile is tense, and almost without warmth. There is worry in her eyes, and the prince notices.

"Your grace, I have heard rumors that you are in need of a tutor for one of your princesses." Duncan smiles, it is easy, confident, and warm. His face is open and trusting, and the queen decides to put a small amount of trust in him.

"It is true, we're looking for a tutor for our oldest daughter Elsa. She has certain aptitudes that we wish she learns to master, though I don't understand how you came to know this. We only sent missives off to countries we consider allies, and your empire is too far away to have any dealings with us."

"I understand your confusion, please allow me to explain. Perhaps in somewhere a bit less chilly?" The prince suggested, when the queen tried to suppress a shudder at the wind still blowing through the open doors.

"That's a good idea," the queen agreed, "I will call for my husband and we will move to a more private chamber."

A few minutes later in a small chamber off the main hall, the king and queen sat across from the foreign prince, who waited patiently until the tea had been set, and the servants dismissed before he spoke. As the tray was laid down, Duncan removed his sword and propped it against the pack he'd worn, now sitting on the floor. he scratched at the stubble on his chin.

"So," The king began, "How did you hear about our...problem?" His trepidation was understandable, if unnecessary.

"To start with," the prince leaned forward, "you should know that I'm the third son of the royal family. I'm not entirely sure how it is here, but where I'm from there's the heir, the spare, and any other children are largely without responsibility. Actually that's...not the right word. What I mean is third child and after has options. My older brothers were both trained since birth to take the throne, and since my oldest brother wants to be emperor, the one born before me took charge of the military. That left me to decide what I wanted to do, after being taught courtly manners, of course. After my personal training and education, I was a free man. I had the wealth and power of royalty, but not the purpose. So I looked around. My nation is very prosperous. There's not a lot of crime or poverty, making my involvement there almost useless. What we did need, was diplomatic relations.

"Our empire is relatively new. It's only been around a bit longer than my grand parents have been married. It's a child in the political life span of nations. We have next to zero allies. Everyone else is either neutral to us, or an enemy. That's not a good thing. So I decided to take on the role as an ambassador. But we didn't need one, seeing as how our empire is largely self sufficient. I didn't care, my condition has always made me restless. So-"

"Wait," the queen interrupted, "Condition?"

"I'm getting to that." Duncan teased, "Just give me time and I'll get there, I like to talk. So as I was saying, I took a ship, and sailed east. My family knew I left, they knew I took a ship, but they didn't know I crashed. In the southern isles during storm season. By the way, the royal family there has a ton of kids, it's like a circus.

"Anyway, so I crashed in the southern isles, and all I had was my sword and this backpack. obviously I'm in a bit of dire straights so I'm looking for a place to stay. So I walk up to the castle, and after waiting six hours, get thrown out. It was pretty much, 'No thanks now get out!' from the royal family there. Now they didn't know I was a prince, but still, foreign emissary, needs to be treated politely. But while I was there, I heard about your dilemma. Well, the king of the southern isles has a manservant that loves the sound of his own voice, and shouted it out loud."

The king put his face in his hands and the queen pinched the bridge of her nose as Duncan continued.

"But don't worry, it was vague enough that they knew you needed help, but not what for. It honestly sounded like you need a spiritual advisor, not a magic tutor." As Duncan said 'magic tutor' the queen perked up and the king raised his head.

"How do you know we need a magic tutor?" the king asked.

"Because I needed a magic tutor once. But as I was saying, I heard your message, and understood it, so I bought a horse and rode up here as fast and inconspicuously as I could."

"Yes but why did you need a magic tutor?" the queen asked, eager to get to the point.

"You two have no pacing for stories, honestly." Duncan stated, "Alright, when I was younger I had a problem similar to your daughter's. Can I speak with her?" it was a bit forward for a prince to ask to see a princess of any age, but these were special circumstances, so the royal couple sent for their oldest daughter.

Ten minutes later Elsa stepped through the door, quietly glancing at the young prince and sidling close to her father. He put his hand on her shoulder, and introduced the two.

"Elsa, this is Prince Duncan Albright, of the Western Empire. Prince Duncan, this is Elsa, my daughter and crown princess of Arendelle."

"Hello Elsa, it's a pleasure to meet you." Duncan extended his hand to the ten year old girl. She looked too scared to extend her hand.

Duncan chuckled, "It's okay Elsa, you can't hurt me." Duncan turned his hand over, extending an open palm. a small spark jumped from his fingers and a little flame puttered to life in his palm. "I'm like you." the ten year old girl stood in awe of the little flame, almost in tears at the thought of no longer being alone.

"You're hired." the queen authoritatively stated.

"You'll only have to pay me in food." Duncan replied.


End file.
